Secrets Stored Away
by Binkie14
Summary: Emmie gets a new job as a Night Guard at Freddy's Pizzeria, a place she thought she'd never return to because of...the incident... Now, strange things happen each time she returns...and I'm not just talking about the animatronics. Rated T for some language and other stuff
1. New Job, Old Place

I looked up at the sign of the pizzeria, then to the _Help Wanted_ sign in the window.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria looking for a security guard to come in from twelve to six am. For more information, inquire inside or look in the daily newspaper._

That is what I had just done. The job said if interested, to contact the pizzeria on the phone or to come in, and that was what I was doing.

As I walked inside, I could hear the band playing the "Bonnie's Birthday Bash" song and I could see kids dancing in front of the stage and laughing.

One of the employees came over and I told him that I was here for the night guard job. He looked me over quickly before saying that he would go get the owner, and headed off.

I looked around the pizzeria. It had been such a long time since I had come here as a kid. Sadly, the place looked more run down than it had before…the incident happened. I ventured over to Pirate's Cove.

A sign in front of the closed curtain said _Sorry! Out of Order._ I slightly drew back the curtain so that I could see inside.

Foxy was in the top left hand corner sitting down, looking rusty, broken and covered in dust. He had part of him torn off and his jaw was hinged.

The small pirate ship inside was covered in dust as well as the treasure chest.

It was a shame because Foxy was, and still is, my favorite. While most of the other kids preferred the main three, I preferred the crimson furred pirate because I felt bad for him. He didn't get to sing any songs with the others. He may have his own stage, but there's not another animatronic to keep him company.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I saw . He was a sort of pudgy man. He was wearing a black suit and had on a top hat with a red silk ribbon like Freddy.

"Sorry, I was just…looking around. Childhood memories…"

"Yes, that is alright. I assumed that you had been here as a child, you look to be in your twenties, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm twenty-six. My mom used to work here as a…waiter I guess. Her name's Anza. I'm here for the night guard job."

"Ah! So I heard! You must be Emmie, and if you're the daughter of Anza, then you instantly qualify for the job," he said, and he gave a light chuckle. "Come come, I will show you The Office." He walked down a hallway and I followed him.

We walked into The Office. showed me how to control the monitor screen and told me that during the night, animatronics were set to "free roam mode". If they got too close to The Office for my comfort, I could close the security doors on either side and if I needed to check the hallways, I could use the lights. He also told me that at twelve the power would turn off and that the power for the monitor, the doors, and the lights were from a generator.

"Uh, what happened to Foxy?" I asked him.

"Oh, him? He's just worn out and since we're gonna be shut down," he sighed at this, "I've never got to getting someone to fix him."

"I could fix him up. I'm quite handy with tools!"

"Er, I don't know. Why repair him if this place is just gonna get shut down?"

"I bet if he got fixed, then more people would come," I noted to him. Finally he sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, as long as fixing him doesn't get in the way of you working though!"

I nodded.

It was about closing time, so I stayed. I wanted to fix up Foxy a bit anyways. I noticed that most parents glanced at Pirate's Cove, as if there was a monster concealed inside. I ignored it. How could Foxy be a monster?

I went into the Supply Closet and found some tools, oil, and some spare parts and cloth, then went back out to Pirate's Cove. I brought back the curtain, ignoring the parent's stares, and got up onto the stage. I set the tools, oil, cloth, and the spare parts in the middle of the Pirate's Cove and went back to where Foxy was sitting. I dragged/carried Foxy out, making him stand so I could work on him.

How could people be afraid of this furry pirate?

I began making repairs on him, beginning with the broken lower jaw. When finished with that, I moved to the ripped pieces of fabric in the chest. Then his arms, hands, legs, and feet. I put oil on the creaky parts of him, with lots of it on the jaw.

As I was making repairs on him, it felt like he was watching me. I slightly glanced up at him, and saw his eyes staring at me. Part of me was unsettled, but part of me didn't really care, which startled me even more.

Even by midnight, he wasn't finished being repaired. I had fixed his creaky legs and jaw and covered his exposed arm with suit. I went to The Office.

When I got in there and settled, the phone rang which scared me out of my skin for some reason. I looked at the machine, but for some reason I couldn't pick up the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you," said a manly voice from the phone. It looked like the previous night guard had left me recorded messages. He told me the little introductory greeting, and skipped most of it. I really didn't want to listen to that little spiel anyway.

He also told me something about "The Bite of '87", where a child was bit, removing the frontal lobe of the brain. _That_ was unsettling. He also told me how if the animatronic characters saw me after hours, they wouldn't recognize me as a person and instead as a metal endoskeleton and since that's against the rules, they would forcefully stuff me into a suit which is full of crossbeams, wires and such.

I shivered. I certainly didn't want _that_ to happen. And did know about this?! I turned on the hall lights and they flickered and turned back off within a matter of seconds.

He talked a bit more, then told me goodnight and the recorded message ended.

I checked the Show Stage, all three animatronics were on stage and staring straight at me. I checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy was peering out.

Nothing else happened that night.


	2. Night Two Terrors

I came in near closing time again and began to work on Foxy once more, remembering how he had been peering out last night…

I didn't want the janitor to leave, but once he did and once it was almost midnight, I went to The Office and listened to the Phone Guy's (that's the name I gave him) message.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place…"

I checked the Show Stage. Bonnie was gone, but I found him backstage staring at the camera. I shivered at the heads and the endoskeleton.

He kept talking for a while longer about Freddy and lights. "Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time," he said. I checked the monitor. He was peering out from behind the curtain right at the camera. Again, I felt slightly unsettled and part of me felt fine.

The Phone Guy also talked about how if he's coming, I would be able to hear the clack of his broken jaw.

Well, his jaw wasn't so broken anymore...

The Phone Guy said goodnight once more, and I turned on the left hall light and Bonnie was in the doorway.

"Mother of God!" I yelled out, and I slammed the button and the metal door shut down with a loud clang.

I checked the right light, thankfully there was nothing there.

I looked at the security cams, and went to the Show Stage. Freddy was there, staring at me with cold dark eyes. I changed the camera to the Dining Area, and Chica was there, staring right at the camera with her mouth open. I shivered and brought down the monitor, opening the left door and checking the light. Bonnie was gone

I checked the monitors again, and Chica was gone. As I flipped through the cameras trying to find her, I found Bonnie in the Supply Closet. I went to Pirate's Cove again and Foxy was still peeking out looking at the camera. No! I wasn't to be killed by my favorite animatronic character!

I heard some human like moaning and gulped. What was in the room? I was scared to bring the monitor down and look.

Oh god, I was going to die, never to see the light of day again, or sleep in the bed of my apartment.

I took a shaky breath and brought down the monitor.

Chica screamed a terrible mechanic scream in my face.

I screamed and fell backwards out of my chair, and backed up against the wall on the floor.

Chica slammed the chair out of the way and began to advance towards me.

I closed my eyes and moved my head away, awaiting death.

I heard another mechanic scream and metal clinging against metal. More mechanical screams, and then silence.

After a few moments of deafening silence, I forced myself to open my eyes. Chica was laying on the floor, her face and torso slashed at, revealing some of the metal endoskeleton underneath.

Foxy was standing near her, looking down at her.

His head looked up at me and I stared back at him. Oh god, now he was going to kill me!

"P-ple-please, don-don't hur-urt me-e!" I managed to silently stutter out.

He took two steps towards me.

"I-I'll do anyth-thing!"

Then Foxy said something I'd never heard him say before.

"T'en come wi't me, lassie."


	3. Ol' Foxy in Pirate's Cove

**Sorry I'm uploading so much. I'm just super excited! *looks at clock* Uh, well, er...yeah, I gotta go to bed. Who knows? Maybe I'll post another chapter when I awaken from my slumber? I hope you all like! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as this _is_ my first story on and a WIP (Work In Progress)! Imma stop talking now so you can enjoy my story that has horrible pirate talk and so I can go to bed! Goodnight!**

* * *

><p>I'd never heard him speak anything other than something part of his skit. I stared at him for a second, and he stared back.<p>

When I heard a deep laugh from far away, I jumped up. I gulped, and advanced towards Foxy.

"We go te' Pirate's Cove," he told me. I walked out and down the hall and knew that Foxy was following behind me.

I got up onto the stage of Pirate's Cove and went behind the curtains and Foxy followed, closing the curtains behind us. I was still frightened and shivering.

"Ar' ye' okay, lassie?" he asked in his pirate voice.

I nodded. "Ye-yeah, Chica just startled me. I may have a few bruises from falling down though."

It stayed quiet for a few moments before I spoke again.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Kill ye'?! W'at an absurd question! I'd neva' kill! Besides, why kill ye' w'en ye'r repairin' me?" Foxy grinned, or at least, tried to.

"Then why are _they_ trying to kill me?"

"Aye, t'ey t'ink 'tis a 'fun game'…"

"Awful…I feel awful for you. You've probably been out of service for so long and you have to deal with them. Say, another question, do you not think me as an endoskeleton?"

Foxy chuckled lightly, "Nay, I may be rundown, but I am smarta' t'an t'em. Wha' endoskeleton would repair ano'er?"

I slightly nodded. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was only three o'clock. Three more hours to spend in here.

I sat down by the treasure chest, still a little bit frightened of Foxy. I scoot up my legs and put my head down.

"Are ye' scared o' ol' Foxy?" he says from in front of me. I look up and see him now sitting a little away from me.

"Huh? Uuh…" I trail off. "To be completely honest, I'm just startled because of the others, which is why I'm a little scared of you…but not much!" I quickly added in.

Again, a light chuckle from him. "I heard 'ye 'n Mista' Fazbear talkin'. I don' kno' if I'm ready to perform for 'te little tikes again. W'at if _t'ey_ are scared o' me?"

"Don't worry Foxy, you'll do great. They'll love you! I remember I sure did as a kid. As did…as did my friend, Vals. He wanted to become a pirate because of you…"

Foxy lightly grinned (again, he at least _tried_ to). "W'at's 'yer name, lassie?"

"Emmie, Em for short."

He stayed silent for a second, which concerned me, before speaking once more. "Well, welcome aboard, lassie Em."

It's weird how I do not think it strange that Foxy just started…talking to me, out of script. For some reason, I thought him just as another person.

We spent the rest of the time in there. I wanted to go to sleep, but I was both too scared that one of the animatronics might kill me and the would find me here in the morning, and I would be without answers.

So I managed to stay awake. At about five o'clock, I decided I wanted to move around or at least _do_ something.

"Foxy?" I silently whispered out.

"I'm still awake, lassie Em," he replied after a few seconds of silence. "W'at is it?"

"I need to stay awake. Do you mind if I work on repairing you? The things _are_ in here after all."

"Aye, 'tis fine," he replied, getting up so I could start repairing him.

I collected the things from where I'd piled them up before starting my night shift.

"To be honest, I think you look cooler all tattered up. So I'm not gonna fix the pants at all, and I'm only gonna cover up one leg so it's like you have a metal peg leg or something."

"Ye' really t'ink t'at?" He chuckled. "I sure feel 'orrible all torn up…"

"Don't feel that way. You look super cool."

I only worked on him for half an hour, covering up his left leg with suit and making sure he wasn't creaky anymore and feeling better.

I looked at my watch, it was six o'clock. Foxy seemed to sense it too.

"Well, t'ank ye for fixin' me up, lassie Em."

"It was really no problem at all," I commented. "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded. "Away now, ye' go an' get some rest. Go, or I'll force to make ye' walk 'te plank!" He seemed to wink at me.

I lightly laughed and opened up the curtain to see that all the other animatronics were up on their stage in their proper places.

I heard the front door's bell jingle as walked in.

"Ah, Emmie! I presume you had a good night?"

I wanted to tell him about the animatronics attacking, but something told me not to.

"Yes, everything went well," I announced, thinking of Ol' Foxy in Pirate's Cove.


	4. Secrets Revealed & Plans Made

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't posted anything all day, I was busy! I made an extra long chapter because I'm probably not gonna be as active anymore! D:**

**Anyway, I tried something new with showing how Emmie goes from camera to camera. Also, thank you to both Yasmeen 12 and AssassinPerson for the reviews! My very two first reviews! Squeee! **

**Moving past this, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>I did the same thing as usual. Come in near closing time and work on Foxy. It was different though, because I know he <em>was<em> watching me.

However, when I first came in, I heard talking to some technician guy.

"So, an arctic vixen dressed as a pirate, correct?" the technician was saying.

"Yes yes, that's correct," replied.

"Sir, I thought Foxy was out of order and, er, you were going to get shut down?"

"Ah, but you see, I have our trusty night guard working on him now! When he's up and running, I'll get more kids begging to come in!"

"I, uh, I see sir. The new animatronic should be here in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow."

"Great great! I assume Chica is all fixed up?"

The technician nodded.

"Any idea how that happened?" asked.

"No clue sir, but it looked like another one of the animatronics got a hand on hi-er, her."

I'd forgotten about Chica! But I still thought.

_A_ new_animatronic eh? So he _does _think Foxy'll be successful! _I pondered.

I worked on Foxy, like usual, until it was time to start the night time shift. I was still absolutely terrified of the animatronics, but no longer of Foxy.

The Phone Guy gave me his little spiel, which I didn't listen very much to, and I checked on the cameras.

***Show Stage* **Only Freddy was there. _Shit!_ I immediately thought.

I check my lights, Chica was staring at me with wide cold eyes. I slammed the door shut and check the left door, and Bonnie was right there. I shut that door too.

I looked at my battery, and saw that it was at eighty-four percent. I may not make it if Bonnie and Chica stayed there.

I checked my right light, and saw Chica was still there. Seventy-six percent. I checked my left light and saw that there was still a shadow there.

_God damnit, MOVE ONE OF YOU!_ I screamed inside my head at them.

Seventy-one percent. Still there. Sixty-four percent. Still there. It was only two in the morning. I was never going to make it out alive.

I suddenly looked up from my watch and to the left window. I thought I had seen a blur of something. I checked the cameras.

***Pirate's Cove*** I saw Foxy run back into Pirate's Cove just as I looked at the camera.

I looked up and checked the left light. No shadow. I opened the door. No Bonnie. I sighed of relief for a second, and checked my right light. Chica was still standing there, damnit.

I looked at my battery percentage. Fifty-three percent, at two!

I looked through the cameras.

***Supply Closet*** Empty.

***Dining Hall*** Empty.

***Backstage*** Creepy masks, endoskeleton, and Bonnie.

***Bathrooms* **Chica.

Wait, what?! I flipped back. Chica in the bathrooms, and Bonnie backstage.

I opened my right door, with only thirty percent left at three in the morning. What was I to do?!

Maybe…maybe I could go back to Pirate's Cove. Foxy had told me that the other animatronics never came over to Pirate's Cove, and this was my chance. With Bonnie backstage, Freddy onstage, and Chica in the bathrooms, Foxy wouldn't be mad, right? He _had_ saved me last night, but what if it was just that one time?

I sighed softly. I _had_ to take this chance. It was either die from battery loss or die from taking chances.

I chose Plan B.

I checked the security cameras once again. They were still in the same places.

I put down the monitor, checked the power, then sprinted down the left hall towards Pirate's Cove. I was glad I was so fast, and my fear made me feel like I was running faster.

It was dark, darker than I'd expected, which made the experience creepier. But as I ran, my eyes got used to the darkness.

As I came near Pirate's Cove, I saw Foxy peeking his head out of the curtains looking at me.

"W'at are ye' doing here, lassie?" he whispered to me as I came near.

I couldn't speak, as I was running and breathing hard. Foxy went back behind the curtains, and I jumped up and rolled through the curtains. I landed on my backside and began panting. I finally managed to get some words out.

"Twenty….one…percent…" I said between gasps of air.

Foxy didn't respond, waiting for me to say more.

"Mind if…if I stay…stay here for…for the rest of…of the night?"

Foxy stayed quiet for a moment more, and I stood up.

"Aye, it be fine," he replied without any emotion. "I needed te' talk te' ye' anyhow."

"Oh?" I replied, having caught my breath I was now curious.

"Last night, ye' talked about t'is 'incident'. Were ye' talkin' about t'e murder?"

"Uh, yes. How…how did you know?"

"I was t'ere, lassie Em. I was a victim. T'e man, he took us backstage n' asked us w'at are favorite animatronics were… Ye' were t'ere as well, just not backstage. I t'ink ye knew what I said, 'cause of two things," as he said all this, he wandered back and forth not stopping until the very last sentences, and made eye contact with me. His yellow eyes were the only light source.

I looked up at him, tears glistening in my eyes. "V..Vals?"

"Aye, I'm known as Foxy t'e Pirate…"

My hands covered my mouth and tears fell down my cheeks. "That's why you had stayed silent for so long when I said my name."

Foxy gave a slight nod, "Aye, n' I'd be cryin' now if I could."

"I've missed you all these years. Oh god, Vals…"

I stepped forwards and hugged him, even though he was an animatronic now.

He hugged me back, but softly. I guessed he was afraid that he would hurt me. Which gave me an idea.

"What…what if I joined you?"

Foxy stepped away from the hug. "W'a…w'at?!"

I gulped. "My life's been no use without you anyway. After you…left…I had a depressing childhood. I never made any other friends all through my school years, and when I graduated from high school I stayed at my parent's place until I found a job. Even then, I got fired and came here…"

"But…but I can't! Nay, I won't let ye'! Ye've got a life to live, w'ile I'm stuck 'ere! It'd be impossible anyhow, without another animatronic!"

"That's where you're wrong! They're sending in another pirate, a white vixen. I…could animate it…"

"Nay!"

"Yes! I'm tired of you being alone in here to deal with the other animatronics. It's going to happen!"

"T'en I'm going te' do me best te' stop ye'!"

It stayed silent for a while, the conversation over, and the silence was only broken when I yawned.

"Ye' tired?" Foxy spoke up.

"Ye-yeah…" I said, nodding once.

"Here, come in t'e back n' sleep. I'll guard ye' and wake ye' up w'en mornin' comes."

I was going to protest, but I somehow ended up nodding instead.

I walked to the back of the stage and laid down on the floor, curling myself up into a ball, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Goodbyes and Promises

**Oh my goodness, thank you all for your reviews! They mean a ton to me. Someone even told me that my pirate talk is so good, that I need to notch it down a bit! I'll try to do that in this chapter, although I sort of just comes naturally to me. **

**Maybe I'll upload the next chapter tonight, I don't think so though. It may or may not be up tomorrow!**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite long, I hope you like! And thank you again for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>"Lassie Em, wake up, 'tis six!"<p>

"Wha?" I moaned, momentarily forgetting where I was I looked around panicked. That's right, I was in Pirate's Cove. "Oh, th-thanks," I stammered out, looking at my watch and seeing that it was indeed six. I stood up from where I was laying down and looked down at Foxy. "I'll be in as usual to finish up fixing you," I commented.

He somehow gave me a sad look. "I'm still goin' ta' try n' stop ye'," he replied.

I didn't respond to that. I stood there for a while, looking down at him, before I heard the jingle of the doors opening. I sighed, then walked out of Pirate's Cove.

"Hi Emmie, what were you doing in there?"

"Oh, I was just fixing up Foxy a bit this morning," I quickly thought.

"Ah, do you think he'll be done soon?"

"Yes sir, he'll be ready by tonight. Why do you ask?" I knew what was coming.

"Well, we'll be opening up Pirate's Cove again. A new animatronic will be coming tomorrow morning!" he said, quite joyfully.

"Wonderful! I'm going to go and get some sleep for tonight now," I said, and I headed out the doors.

**~Time Jump ~**

I'd gotten enough sleep and had eaten some pancakes for dinner, most likely my last meal. I thought over my plan for the one hundredth time.

I really wanted to haunt an animatronic, right? I mean, like I'd said to Foxy before (it was weird calling Vals a different name, but of course I was going to have to for forever) my life was unsuccessful. My dad still nowhere to be found and not even caring about me enough to contact me at all, my mom being the same having moved. I was an only child, and I had no friends whatsoever. What was I supposed to do the rest of my life even if I lived it?

On the other side, I didn't want it to be a slow and painful death. What was it like to die anyways? I sighed again, brushing my hand through my dirty blonde hair.

It was final, I would go to the pizzeria and die tonight and haunt the new animatronic. At least it was another pirate character, so I could be with Foxy (still weird not calling him Vals) for the rest of time, however long _that _would be.

Finally, I got in my pickup and drove to the pizzeria at five. How had Foxy/Vals even remembered it was me? I thought about this for a while as I drove, going through how 'haunted animatronics' would work with memories and stuff.

Perhaps if something sparked an old memory, the memory would stay only for a while before disappearing into nothingness again.

I finally reached the pizzeria, and I got out and walked inside.

It was late, yet not too late for to be gone as I'd seen his car out in the parking lot. He was nowhere to be seen; perhaps the animatronic had arrived early?

I walked over to Pirate's Cove and drew back the curtains and saw Foxy where I had left him; sitting down in the back. He stared back at me.

I turned around and looked back to him.

"Hi. Since you're all fixed up, I thought maybe I'd fix up Pirate's Cove a little."

He didn't respond and he only looked back at me. I knew he was awake, as he shifted his remaining hand. I guess he was mad at me, I don't know.

I began by dusting off everything; from the treasure chest to the fake ship.

Then I removed the cobwebs from their corners and hiding spots. I also dusted off the curtains.

" ?" said from behind me.

I turned around and responded. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to personally thank you for fixing up Foxy and Pirate's Cove. I've received a new animatronic. It's a white vixen dressed as a pirate. She's going to be in Pirate's Cove with Foxy. The only problem is, I haven't thought up of any names for her. As a thank you, do you have any name suggestions?"

I thought for a moment, and deeply. This would be the name that I would be known by for the rest of my time.

"What about Amanda the Pirate Lass?"

I considered this for a moment, and then a wide smile crept across his face. "Yes, that sounds perfect. I love it, Amanda the Pirate Lass! Thank you yet again, Emmie!"

"Um, I have something to tell you. I think I'm gonna have to quit after tonight. Uh, personal things are going on in my life," I lied.

His smile was replaced with a frown. "Ah, okay. I'm sorry, I hope things get better for you."

I nodded, feeling slightly guilty I had lied. Still, I couldn't just tell him that the animatronics were roaming free at night.

**~Time Jump ~**

Two in the morning, fifty percent battery. I'd been holding off my death for way too long. It was now or never.

I checked the cameras again.

***Show Stage*** All the animatronics were gone.

***Pirate's Cove* **Foxy was out from behind the curtain, knowing that I was going to give myself up to the other animatronics.

***East Hall*** Freddy was there in the corner.

***West Hall* **Bonnie was also in the corner.

I brought down my monitor, and turned on the right hall light. Chica was there, yet I didn't close my door. I gave them all a fair chance to get at me.

I heard some tapping coming from the left hall and saw Foxy run in the room. He walked over to me, and whispered "If yer' goin' ta' die, then I'm not goin' to let one of t'em get to ya'. They're more violent, I'm sorry lassie."

Then closed his eyes, and then stabbed me in the heart with his hook.

Pain ran all over my body making me shutter violently. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because the pain was too intense. Tears began to run down my eyes from such pain, and I couldn't stop them. I could feel my body trying to fight, but then shutting down in realization that the fight was over.  
>"F-Foxy…remember your…your re..eal name…"<p>

"Lassie, ye' name is more important than me name."

"Then…then remember both…yo..you do right?"

"Em n' Vals, but ye' know me circuits won't allow it!"

"Ju…just try…" I coughed out, coughing up some blood with it.

"I will, lassie."

"You...you promise?"

"I promise, lassie Em."

"Th…thank you…" I said, before my world slipped away…


	6. Depressing Matters

**This chapter is going to be partially in Foxy's view. If you don't like it, it's only gonna be for this chapter so sorry! If you do, well then here you go! Sorry it's so short! Make sure to read my little note at the end!**

**Thank you for the reviews, as always. Here we go.**

**~Fox' POV~**

I stepped back from Em's body.

"I promise lassie, I promise…" I whispered before Bonnie walked in.

"What happened here Foxy?!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, why is there _blood_ in here?" Chica also stepped into the room.

"It doesn't matter," Freddy said.

"W'at do ye' mean 'tis doesn't matter?!" I angrily shot. "T'is just proves 'tis a human, not 'n endoskeleton!"

Bonnie and Chica looked shocked, Freddy not so much. I couldn't blame him; he'd always been grumpy as I'd seen.

"You mean…we've been killing _humans_ this whole time?!" Chica said, horrified.

"Aye," I replied, slightly nodding my head.

"Fred, (only Bonnie could call him that) we _can't_ put it into a suit!"

"'Tis not an 'it'. 'Er name was Em," I silently said, no expression.

They all stayed silent and I knew staring at me, heard them talking to each other behind my back. I didn't care though, all I knew was that my memory would fade of her and me soon. The memories turned into the new animatronic.

"You had some connection to 'Em', didn't you?" Chica asked me.

I nodded, still staring at her cold body.

"Then you can decide what to do with her," Bonnie finished.

I stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Hide 'er in t'e basement…," I whispered. I moved out of the way, and they took her away. I couldn't watch, so I went back to Pirate's Cove.

I looked in the mirror that was on the wall, hidden by the curtain. I saw myself now, with my tattered fur and yellow eyes.

I felt like I wanted to cry, but couldn't. My chest hurt, from where my heart would usually be. I wanted to sink into sleep mode for forever. I knew I couldn't though, that's not what Em would've wanted. She'd have wanted me to put on my skit for the children, boys and girls who wanted to be pirates.

I slammed my hand against the wall. It was so unfair, unjust. I let out a grunt of frustration and tried to look on the bright side. At least she'd be the first animatronic to _not _have a body stuffed in them.

I decided to go into sleep mode until the time the new animatronic was turned on for the first time. I knew that my memories would fade, so I decided to etch both our names into the mirror with my claw.

I then succumbed to sleep mode.

**Okay! I will be uploading the next chapter in a while but the only question I have for you guys is this; should the next chapter be in Amanda's view when she wakes up, or should it be in Foxy's view seeing her wake up? Or both? If both, which first? **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! The number one reviewer ATM is Yasmeen 12! Thank you so much! :D**


	7. New Life, New Place

**Alright, this is a bit short since it was written in a hurry**.

***Amanda's POV***

I woke up and didn't know who I was. Where I was. What those things were on that stage. _What_ I was. What was even going on. Then the memory circuit kicked in.

Amanda the Pirate Lass, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, my new family, and an animatronic pirate that had just been turned on.

Everything kicked in with more knowledge. I blinked a few times, looking around and then I heard a voice.

"Oh my, she works! Haha! Thank you thank you so much! Now, have her go into sleep mode, she'll wake up tomorrow," I heard a man say.

And I fell asleep. Except not like the man had said. I could wake up at any time I wanted.

**~Time Jump~**

I woke up again, this time to three animatronic characters inspecting me.  
>"Looks like another pirate…," said one that looked like a chicken and had a female voice.<p>

A purple bunny in a bowtie was the first to notice that I'd awoken.

"Guys, she's awake," he noted to the others, and I could see all three clearly.

A brown bear with a black bowtie and a top hat, a purple bunny with a red bowtie, and a chicken with a bib that said "Let's Eat!".

"I'm Bonnie," said the bunny, he seemed like a jokester.

"I'm Chica," said the chicken, whom I couldn't break down.

"And I'm Freddy Fazbear," stated the brown bear, who seemed grumpy.

"What would your name be?" Bonnie asked.

I stayed silent for a moment before I seemed to speak automatically on my own.

"Amanda, Amanda the Pirate Lass," I said, hearing my voice for the first time. It was sort of light, with a hard force to it and a lovely pirate accent.

It was then that I noticed another animatronic peeking from behind a purple and white-starred curtain.

"N' t'at is?" I asked, looking at him. He went back behind the curtains.

"_That_ is _Foxy_," Bonnie said, in a matter of fact way.

"N' w'en will I get to meet this, 'Foxy'?"

"Oh trust me, you'll be spending _a lot_ of time with him."

**Sorry it was so short! I just couldn't leave you on a cliff hanger! Foxy's POV tomorrow! Hope you liked! G'night! :D**


	8. Amanda the Pirate Lass

**Hey guys! So during weekends, I'll be updating the story a lot more, so yay! :D This (most likely) will be the last time in Foxy's POV! Sorry! **

**VERY VERY SOON, when I have run out of ideas for this story, I will ask for suggestions on what you want to happen. NOT NOW THOUGH! (Mwhahaha…=D)**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :D  
>(P.S. Sorry for any mistypes or missing wordsnames. When I turn it into a doc on this site, it does that! D:)**

**I don't own FNAF or any of its characters.**

**I do however own Amanda the Pirate Lass.**

**"****There are some words in this chapter that are for 'mature audiences'" (Like, one. I was tempted to say that line though.)**

**~Foxy's POV~**

I woke up to some talking outside. I peeked out of the curtains, looking at Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and a new animatronic. Here's how I'll describe it.

She looked like a sly, white fox. She had an eye patch on her left eye, and a scar running over her right. She wore reddish leather pants with a belt, and a sword sheath that was really skinny. It didn't look like it was for a sword at all. Her shirt was a tight and ruffled white pirate shirt that was only on her breasts. On her stomach was a leather corset that was leather pirate corset. She had a small gold ring in her right ear. She looked bit smaller than me (I'm five foot seven inches, she looked to be about five foot five)from here, but I couldn't tell.

As I observed her, she looked at me and asked Bonnie who I was. I slipped back behind the curtains.

Did Em know that-wait, what was I thinking?

My circuits hurt as I tried to remember what I was thinking of. _Weird…_was the next thing I thought.

I heard walking and Bonnie call out, "Foxy?"

"W'at?" I shakily answered.

"There's a new animatronic. She'd like to meet you."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"It's another pirate," Bonnie stated. I already knew that, but I came out anyway, stepping off the stage.

"A'hoy, lassie…"I suck to my usual self…until I trailed off at the end. Up close, this animatronic was beautiful, unlike others. Unlike I.

Her eyes a stunning beautiful blue, her fur more fluffy, ears more round.

"I'm Captain Foxy, but call me Foxy. N' ye' would be?"

"Amanda, Amanda the Pirate Lass," she said, and when she spoke, her voice was amazing.

It was sort of light, yet had a hard force to it and she had such a lovely pirate accent, for a female. Not to be sexist or anything, there just apparently aren't many female pirates to sail the seas.

"Well, Amanda, I welcome ye' te' Pirate's Cove since ye' are a pirate," I said, stepping up on the stage, inside and drawing back the curtains.

With more light, I could clearly see Pirate's Cove, and I couldn't remember who'd cleaned Pirate's Cove and fixed me up. Whoever it was did an amazing job.

Pirate's Cove was no longer covered in dust and cobwebs and the broken/breaking wood inside had been replaced as well as the Jolly Roger flag (with a fox face instead of a human skull) on the-ship-that-never-sailed, otherwise known as The Crimson Night.

"Ye' new home," I stated. She jumped up on the stage and looked around (Bonnie and the others by this point had moved to other matters).

She stayed silent, looking around for a while before speaking. "I like it, a lot. Ye've lived here ye' whole life?"

"Aye, but it was just swabbed a bit ago."

"I don't mind," she replied. She looked at me and I looked at her, and it was then that I knew that something special had started between us.

A friendship.

Call it even more than that if you will.

**Alright! So I lied. I may or may not have run out of ideas on how to go to the next part of the story. (ITotallyDidNotRunOfIdeasAtAll)**

**SO, I inquire the help of you guys (think I'm gonna call all my favoriters, call them follows if you will, Fandis (fan-de's)) to help me! What's going to happen is they're gonna do a skit together and at night a new guard is gonna come in. **

**I need two things from you guys:**

**1)A sort of OC sheet thingy for the new night guard.**

**2)Things to do to get to the point of them doing their skit together.**

**Thanks for helping guys! Also, as you can see, Amanda and Foxy are totally gonna get together. #Foxanda **

**Let's make that a thing! YEAH! xD I would ask for fanart, but lol, I'm not 'popular'.**

**Until next time, goodbyyyyye! ^-^**


	9. The Day of the Skit

**Hi again guys. Thanks for those reviews again! I'm not gonna talk too much, so you can read the chapter! Here!**

**~Amanda's POV~**

**~One Week Later~**

I had practiced the skit with Foxy thousands of times, and I didn't want to _practice_ again. I wanted to actually _preform_ for the children. Yet again and again we practiced, until Foxy was sure I could say the lines in my sleep. I get that he wanted everything to be perfect, as he hadn't been preforming for a long time.

In a way, I actually kind of liked practicing. I got to know Foxy more and more each time. For example, he was the last animatronic to arrive here before me. That's just one of the things we have similar.

Finally the day came. The Day of the Skit.

"As you all know, Foxy has been out of order for a very long time. But now, he is back up and running along with another fox, Amanda! I hope you all enjoy the skit and the pirate foxes!" spoke in front of the curtains, and then they opened.

I could see children sitting on the floor in front of Pirate's Cove's stage and parents standing around them behind, but none of them could see me yet. I was hiding behind where the curtain had not been drawn.

Foxy walked up. "A'hoy mateys and lassies! I welcome ye' te' Pirate's Cove! I'm Foxy, the Captain Pirate! Would ye' like te' hear te' story o' how I met me lassie friend, Amanda?"

All the children screamed a "Yes!" and so Foxy began his story.

"I was sailin' te' seas in me boat, T'e Crimson Night. T'e Crimson Night is like no ot'er boat ye' see, it sails faster at night t'an durin' te' day! Now, here I was, sailin' w'en a gust of wind like no ot'er sails me boat towards a deserted island! Me boat crashed into te' side! I can't remember exactly 'ow, but I some'ow managed te' wreck me boat not at all. I got out te' begin explorin' te' island, t'en set sail, w'en I 'ear te' most beautiful sound of a violin!"

At this, being my cue, I begin to play my violin from behind the curtain. It's to the tune of a sad pirate song.

"A'hoy?! I called out, w'en I realized t'at te' sound was comin' from a cave!"

The children gasp like children do, with little giggles at the end. Some of them gasp out little, "oh no!"s.

"Aye, o' no indeed. I recognized te' song as a pirate's song of sorrows! I remember t'inkin' te' meself, I must go inte' t'is cave and find te' fellow w'ose playin' t'is violin! So I walk inte' te' cave. T'e sound gets louder as I walk on, 'til I see whose playin' te' violin!"

Another cue, I walked out from behind the curtains playing my violin.

"I watched from te' corner of te' cave, t'is maiden plain' 'er violin. T'en, I get t'is itch on me nose n' I sneeze."

He gives a fake sneeze.

"A'hoy?! W'o goes t'ere? Landlubber or seadog?! Friend or foe?!" I yell out. I stop playing the violin and begin swiping my violin bow around.

"Nay! A seafox!" Foxy pretends to step out of a hiding spot.

" I heard ye' playin' ye' song. W'at are ye' doin' 'ere?" he continues.

"Ye' ship fall 'ere?"

"Aye."

"T'en t'ere's ye' answer! Now we're trapped 'ere 'till we get te' Davy Jones Locker!" I said and I began to play my violin once more.

"Me boat ain't destroyed," Foxy said and I stopped playing again.

"Ye're kiddin' me!" I yelled.

"Nay, t'was about te' set sail w'en I 'eard ye' violin! I'll take ye' wit' me," I stepped forward and Foxy put his paw out, "on one condition. Ye' tell me yer' name n' ye' sail wit' me!"

I look at him then speak, "Me name is Amanda, Amanda t'e Pirate Lass! Ye' are?"

"Foxy, Foxy t'e Pirate Captain! Now come on, to me boat!"

At this, the curtains close and the children and parents burst into applause.

"Are ye' sure t'is is ye' first time preformin'?" Foxy asks me with laughter in his tone.

I blush only as an animatronic can. "Aye, I'm sure. Ye' did great as well," I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! It's a bit short but I didn't want you guys getting impatient! xD<strong>

**I made a Minecraft skin of Amanda, but it's not EXACTLY what she looks like, it's sorta though. If you wanna see it, insert this link: skin/bink-amanda-the-pirate-lass-read-description/**

**Next up I'm introducing the new night guard. I still need an OC sheet thingy for the night guard. If there are multiple, then I'll choose the one I like best and I'll give credit to whoever's it is! :D**


	10. New Girl, Old Memories

**~Amanda's POV~**

Days and nights passed, and we worked on skits and preformed them. I liked preforming for the children for the most part, but I also loved getting to know Foxy.

He loved preforming for the children; I could see it in his eyes and the way he performed. Yet there was something behind those eyes, some secret. I didn't think it mattered though, it didn't matter at the time.

Until I heard rumors.

Something about "The Bite Of '87", I didn't know much more than the title but I had an idea that it had to do with Foxy. I put it off my mind though.

Then the night guard came.

Immediately, I could sense something different about her.

She walked through the front doors. Today was one of the skits where Foxy talked while I played my violin, so I watched her.

She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with red converse (I read the label on the shoes).

came over to her and talked for a bit, then they shook hands and she stayed and watched us and the others preform.

When our skit had ended, Foxy spoke to me.

"Ye' see 'er too?"

"Aye, I did. W'o is she?"

"Most likely te' new night guard."

I shrugged, and resided to the back of Pirate's Cove to wait for night to come.

~Time Jump~

I woke up to an oil curdling scream. I heard it come from The Office, and I ran down there to see Freddy and Chica trying to get the night guard girl into a suit while Foxy and Bonnie stood on the outside doors and watched.

"W'at are ye' doin'!?" I said, panicked.

"Putting this endoskeleton back into a suit, what do ya' think?" Bonnie replied.

Freddy and Chica had stopped what they were doing to face me.

"'Tis not an endoskeleton! 'Tis a human!"

"Human! How?" Freddy grumpily replied.

"Yeah, prove it!" Chica jumped in.

I stepped into The Office and pushed the suit aside and walked over to the girl.

"T'e ot'ers don't believe me, so I'm goin' ta 'ave ta make a scratch on ye' hand, okay?"

The girl nodded, obviously terrified. I used my hook to make a small wound on her hand, and she winced a little bit.

I showed the other animatronics her hand, where blood was trickling down.

"'Ow can an endoskeleton bleed?"

I looked at them, and they all look horrified, even the grumpy bear.

Freddy looked like he might say something, but he stayed quiet then teleported away.

"Looks like he's finally realized," Chica noted. "I had a suspicion but I didn't want to say anything."

Foxy walked over to the girl.

"'N w'at be yer' name?"

"Emily, Em for short."

Foxy gave a look of surprise and looked at me like he knew me, before I was even turned on.

He then ran away down the hall.

"W'at in Davy Jones's locker was t'at all about…" I muttered under my breath. I ran down the hall after Foxy and went into Pirate's Cove.

"F-Foxy?" I said aloud. I found him staring at a mirror that was hidden behind the curtain. "Are…are ye' alright?" I said, approaching him slowly.

"Get out of 'ere. Now," he growled at me. I stood my ground.

"W'at's wrong? Just tell me n' I'll leave."

"I said, LEAVE!" he shouted at me, turning around. His eyes were a glowing orange color, unlike his soft yellow eyes.

"I'm not leavin' 'til I get me answer!" I softly shouted back. "I want te' make sure me Capt'n is alr-"

"LEAVE!" he shouted louder.

"NO!" I shouted back, and he drew his sword. I drew my violin bow.

He shot his sword at my stomach and I parried it, stepping to the side. He quickly spun around and tried to do it once more, but I again parried it.

"I don't know w'at's goin' on wit' ye', but I won't fight ye'!" I told him as he once again tried to jab me in the stomach. I dodged it once more and he only growled in response of me.

This went on for a while. Jab, parry. Jab, parry. Until finally, he seemed to get a grip on himself and he stopped.

His eyes turned back to their usual soft yellow and he dropped his sword as he fell to his knees and then collapsed all together.

I sheathed my violin bow and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know w'at got over me. Memories, so many memories. I'm sorry lassie, I'm so sorry…"

I shushed him. I was handling the situation well for never seeing him like this.

"'Tis alright, I t'ink ye' just need some rest," I replied.

He got up and leaned against the wall.

"'Ow will I be able te' sleep?"

"I'll play ye' a tune," I said, getting up. I took my violin off my back and drew my violin bow.

I began to play an old pirate tune, but with a softer touch. ((**Out of Story, I used "He's a Pirate" for this song, but with only violin, now back to your daily fanfiction ;) **))

He watched me as I played, and eventually he fell asleep. When he did, I stopped playing and walked out of Pirate's Cove softly.

I went back to The Office and found Bonnie talking to Em, Chica gone. Probably to go make some pizza in the kitchen.

"-ou guys are alive then?" Em was saying.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"I calmed Foxy down," I said as I entered.

"Yeah, what happened?" Bonnie asked. "I heard yelling."

I shrugged. "I don't know," I lied. I knew there was something going on with his memories. I turned to Em.

"So, 'ow old are ye'?"

"Twenty-six," she replied.

"Sorry 'bout earlier, tryin' te' kill ye' n' all."

"It's…it's fine I guess," Em said, chuckling a bit. She still seemed nervous to be around us, but I couldn't blame her.

Then a golden version of Freddy appeared in The Office.

Em fell backwards out of her chair, I nearly jumped out of my costume, and Bonnie just burst in mechanical laughter from our reactions.

The golden Freddy gave a laugh like Freddy's, but it was lighter.

"N' w'o are ye'?!" I shouted, angry.

"I'm Freddy's older brother, Goldie. I see he finally realized that he was hunting down humans instead of animatronics. The reason you've never seen me before is because I was…waiting… until he finally realized," Goldie explained.

"I saw you once before though!" Em said, getting up, replacing the chair and sitting down.

"Yes, I was trying to talk to you, but you looked back at your monitor. I get that you were frightened, but that was no reason to shut me out," Goldie gruffly said.

~Time Jump~

As the week carried on, the other animatronics, Goldie, and I got to know Em better. Foxy had his "memory tantrums" from time to time, but they were small and often ended with either me playing the violin to get him to sleep, or in him calming down.

They mostly just happened when some new facts about Em shocked him, most likely triggering some sort of memory.

Some of the few things that triggered this were that Em was twenty-six, came here as a kid, one of her parents used to work here, and she got fired at her old job.

All of these things sent Foxy into a fit. Even the others told me that they'd never seen him like this at all.

One evening, it'd been two days since his last "memory tantrum", I decided to ask him about "The Bite of '87".

"W'AT?! 'OW IN DAVY JONES'S LOCKER DID YE' 'EAR 'BOUT T'AT?!" he roared at me.

"'Tis w'at one of t'e parents said, 'nervous it gonna happen 'gain'! W'ats in t'e past 'tis past! Tell me, please!"

He calmed down a bit and began to pace across Pirate's Cove. "I was tryin' te' protect te' children. After…t'e murder…," he stopped, looked at me, and it seemed like he might have another memory tantrum, but he caught ahold of himself, "all of us animatronics were on alert. I saw 'im, dressed in purple from 'ead te' toe. Back in t'e day, we were allowed te' roam. I walked up to 'im and bit 'im in 'te head. Not'ing bad, no children 'urt, but I got shut down for protectin' t'e children. Ye' understand, aye?"

"Aye, no 'arm done to t'e little ones," I replied, nodding.

"Good," Foxy nodded back and began to walk out of Pirate's Cove.

"Wait," I said. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

"W'at?"

"W'y didn't ye tell me before?"

He stepped away from the curtains and walked towards me.

"T'was afraid ye'd see me as a monsta'…" he confessed.

"Ye'r not a monsta', n' ye'll never be," I said, and I hugged him.

He was surprised at first and then he hugged me back.

I would've been easier if we'd known…

**HI GUYS OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG! XD**

**So, I've been a bit sick and busy and stuff so sorry for the long wait! A few notes:**

**As you can see, I'm sort of adding FNAF 2 into this, and that is actually very important. **

**The people who gave OC's were **BioWareSoilder, Yasmeen 12, and BladeMadWolf. **I actually used all of your OC's and combined them.**

**The reviewer of all of the last chapters is…. **Yasmeen 12. **You've responded to my story the most and I am very thankful for that.**

**For all the rest of you, who review my story, thank you so much! Its super appreciated! **

**My song of the chapter is…Master of Tides by Lindsey Stirling. I listened to that song for almost the entire chapter, mostly while I was doing the fighting scene. **

**Anyways, until next time, good byyyye! :D**


	11. An Old Partner Long Forgotten

***peeks through door then walks in* Hello again! Merry late Christmas or whatever you celebrate! I got a violin for Christmas! Squeeee! **

**I'm sorry I haven't been writing at all! I've been distracted with other stuff, but here I am again! Sorry this chapter is so short too! More language in this. Yay. Okay, I'm done. Here we go.**

The next few weeks were the same. By day, Foxy and I would practice a performance, and then preform it for the children. By night, we would talk to Em and do other things. I usually explored the place. Sometimes Foxy had a memory tantrum, but not usually.

Then one night, something happened. Foxy, Em and the other animatronics were talking about something when I noticed a metal door I'd never seen.

I wasn't sure about going through it. Something seemed unnatural.

"Guys?" I said, turning to the other animatronics. They payed no attention to me. "Guys, I think this is _really _important," I continued.

"Buzz off, Amanda," Freddy quietly hissed at me.

I sighed and cautiously walked towards the door. I drew my violin bow and opened the door. There were concrete stairs leading down. _This is most likely a basement….Why does it feel so bad then?_ I wondered. I continued heading down the stairs.

At the bottom, there was a room about as big as a quarter of the size of the dining hall. There were boxes everywhere, and it was really dusty. The only light was coming from the open door upstairs, where I could still hear them talking. I could also hear a radio on static. I walked over to it and turned it off.

The boxes were labeled, _Plushies, Prizes, _and other things. One was labeled, _Balloon Boy._

In one corner, there was a giant present box. That was where the aurora of evilness was coming from. Then, something began to rise out of the present box. I could see its face, white with purple streaks. It had rosy red cheeks. Terrifying is how I would describe it. I began to walk backwards up the stairs

"Guys?!" I cried out, my voice strangled. It continued to rise. I could see it's mouth was open

"Guys!" I said louder. It was now that I could see the thing was on strings, like a puppet.

"GUYS!" I screamed. The thing titled it's head at me, as if saying, _What's wrong?_.

I heard animatronic steps from above coming. Foxy reached me first and helped me get up the stairs. Chica slammed the door shut and Bonnie came over with a metal chair and put it under the handle. Freddy came walking over to me, obviously angry.

"What were you thinking, you dumb vixen!" he roared at me. He picked me up by my neck.

"Put 'er down!" Foxy growled.

"Oh, I'll put her down," Freddy replied, and he threw me across the room. I hit a table, which flipped over, and I went flying into the wall with a loud _thud_.

"Ye'll pay fer t'at…" I heard Foxy snarl at Freddy.

I felt pain everywhere, even for an animatronic. Nothing broken, just really bruised up.

Em rushed over to me, a scared look on her face. "Has this ever happened before?" she said silently to me, helping me up.

"N…nay…but Freddy's always been dick te me," I said. I looked over and saw Foxy and Freddy now arguing and shoving each other a bit.

"What, you gotta protect your vixen?!" Freddy was saying. I saw Foxy blush a bit, only as an animatronic can.

"Thanks, lassie," I said to Em, and she while she walked to the Office, I walked into Pirate's Cove.

"A-aye! So w'at?!" Foxy yelled back. I heard the sound of teleporting.

"Enough Freddy! We already have the Marionette on our hands again, we don't need to fight!" I heard Goldie saying. I sat down on the treasure chest, leaning against the wall.

"The Marionette won't come out during the day, he knows better like us. We'll have to take night shifts watching the door now," Goldie continued. I heard the teleporting sound again and he appeared in front of me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, that means I can ask you something. Did you turn off the radio in the basement?" I nodded again and he swore under his breath.

"So-sorry. I shouldn't 'ave gone down t'ere," I apologized.

"Nah, it's their fault. They wouldn't listen to you, so they couldn't warn you…." He seemed to trail off and he disappeared again.

Foxy pushed open the curtains and came in.

"Lassie, ye' okay?" he said, rushing over to me. He sat down next to me.

"Ye', I'm alrig't," I told him. "I 'eard ye'. T'anks fer protecin' me."

He again blushed.

"Foxy?"

"Aye?"

"I…I t'ink I like ye'… so don't ye be repentant," I said silently.

We both looked at each other at the same time and our snouts touched. I quickly looked away, blushing.

"Er…I'm goin' te' go over 'ere n' go inte' sleep mode…" I muttered, getting up and going to sleep.

**Hi guys! How did you like it? I LOVED IT (WellDuhItsMyOwnStory)! **

**The song of the chapter is Mirror Haus by Lindsey Stirling (Yes, another Lindsey Stirling song. She's my favorite 3 I get to go to her concert in January, YES!))**

**Reviewer of the last chapter is… Sakura Neko 13. That was a lot of reviews ;-;.**

**NOW TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR REVIEWS (Sorry for the caps…)**

**Answers to Your Questions**

**Darkness: I will eventually add another OC, but it's gonna be…SPOILERS YOU'LL GET TO SEE LATER**

**Globe The Hedgehog: I can't make Foxy remember more because that's the point of the story! ****To break your little hearts****. To have neither of them remember.**

**If you want to ask a question, then just write it in the review! I'll try to answer everyone's questions.**

**Until next time, bye!**


	12. Old Memories, New Place

**Hi again guys! So, some serious shiz is gonna go down in this chapter I believe. Also, I've made Freddy a total a-hole like almost everyone does.**

**So yay for clichéness.**

**There's a little bit of Foxy's POV as well, so yay for that also.**

**AND MORE SWEARING CAUSE WHY NOT?!**

**Alright, let's get to the fanfiction…**

**~Foxy's POV~**

The second Amanda succumbed to sleep mode, I walked over to the side of the curtains. I had seen something shiny and remembered that there was a mirror there. I drew back the curtain a little bit and saw something was etched into the mirror.

_Em & Vals._

Em and Vals? Em and Vals. Em and Vals…. _Em_ and _Vals…_

I would have to think about those names a bit.

I walked over to Amanda and looked at her. I couldn't see her bright blue eyes, since they were closed, but I could see her fluffy white fur and rounded ears.

I stood next to her and roamed into sleep mode.

Did I love this other animatronic?

Yes I did.

**~Amanda's POV~**

When I awoke, it was with a sudden realization that the pizzeria would be close for a week for something called "holidays". I was about to rush out to wake the others when I noticed that Foxy was standing right next to me in sleep mode. His hand was so close to my own, I could move it a slight bit and touch it….

I moved my hand to his shoulder, and I shook him lightly. "Foxy…" I said lightly. His eyes opened and I could see his yellow eyes whirr to life.

"A-aye?" he slowly said.

"T'e pizzeria. Closed for t'e holidays." I reminded him.

His eyes suddenly filled with alert and he bolted out before I could respond or react.

Soon all of us animatronics were awake.

"It won't be long until he figures out," Bonnie said.

"'Less he's already gone…," I said.

"What?" Bonnie asked, and I pointed towards the door. The chair was broken and the door was open.

"Ah shit," Bonnie said. Freddy turned towards me.

"All. Your. Fault!" Freddy screamed at me, stomping towards me. Foxy stepped in front of me, but Freddy shoved him away. Then, something strange happened. It was like I wasn't controlling myself, all I could do was watch.

Freddy stopped walking towards me and looked at me in fear, as did the other animatronics.

"What the hell...," Freddy trailed off.

A voice that wasn't mine came out of me. A sort of hiss.

"_It's me…._"

"A-Amanda? La-lassie?"

"_Save Him..."_

_"_Save who?!" Chica exclaimed.

"_Save Them…Save Yourselves…."_

That was the last thing I heard before I felt control come back to me and I passed out, which an animatronic shouldn't be able to do.

~Time Jump~

When I awoke, I was laying down on the floor of Pirate's Cove. I turned my head and I could see Foxy watching me from where he was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be looking off into space, thinking hard.

"Fo-Foxy…," I coughed out, getting up. He immediately looked over at me with his bright yellow eyes.

"E-Amanda…," he said. He got up, walked over to me, and kissed me. Surprised, my eyes grew wider. Before I could react though, he drew away and looked off to the side.

"You've been sleepin' fer four days. I t'oug't…god damn Em, I t'oug't you were dead…" he trailed off, and I thought I saw a few oil tears.

"Foxy, 'tis alrig't. I'm 'ere…" I too trailed off, realizing he called me something different.

"F-Foxy...W'ose 'Em'?"

Foxy stopped crying and his eyes widened. "D-doesn't matt'r…" he stuttered.

"_Foxy_," I sternly said.

"Fine lassie, come to t'e basement wit' me," he said, grabbing my hand.

When we got down there, the evil aurora was gone, but it was then that I noticed that the boxes were arranged and stacked like they were surrounding something.

Foxy let go of my hand to move some of the boxes, and the thing inside was revealed.

A body of a young adult female with dirty blonde wavy hair, freckles, and green eyes lay there with a wound in her heart.

I stared at it before screaming an animatronic scream. I sunk to my knees, memories coming back.

The life that I'd had before this one, my human life.

Anger, guilt, and sadness overwhelmed me. Why had I killed myself? Because I loved Vals, now Foxy. We were both dead, haunting animatronics. This must be what true love is.

Oil came out of my eyes. "You're….I'm….You and I…."

Foxy/Vals nodded, helped me up, and hugged me.

~Time Jump~

"It isn't a holiday. It's a shutdown time," Freddy said. We were having a 'meeting' and eating pizza, something I'd just figured out animatronics could do.

"They have new models of all of us, except you Amanda," he continued as he passed out each of the other animatronics a picture of their replacement.

New Bonnie was blue with rosy cheeks.

New Chica was more…ah…exposed. Again with rosy cheeks.

Foxy's opposite looked girlish with a small puppet of Goldie.

"I don't know what'll happen to you Amanda, but the rest of us will be put away in storage. Just…be safe everyone," Freddy concluded, sighing.

I looked over at Foxy. I wouldn't let him get away from me.

Not now.

**So yes, this is the end of this story. BUT NOT THE FINAL END! I'm making a prequel thingy, which will be in the Marionette's POV and a sequel. So stay alert for that! Sorry this first story ended so quickly. Good bye until next time!**


End file.
